The present invention relates to a pyrimidinyloxyalkanamide derivative and a herbicide composition comprising the same as an active ingredient.
More particulary, the present invention relates to a pirimidinyloxyalkanamide derivative of Formula 1: ##STR3## wherein R.sub.1 represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a lower alkyl group, a lower alkylthio group, a lower alkenylthio group, a lower alkynylthio group, a halogenated lower alkenylthio group, a cycloalkylthio group, an aroxyalkylthio group, a lower alkoxyl group, an amino group, a methanesulfonyl group, a trifluoromethyl group, an anilino group which may be substituted with a halogen atom or a benzylthio group which may be substituted with a halogen atom; R.sub.2 represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a lower alkyl group, a trifluoromethyl group, an amino group, a lower alkoxyl group or a lower alkylthio group; R.sub.3 represents an ethyl group or an n-propyl group; and R.sub.4 represents a cyclohexyl group, a thienyl group, a pyridyl group, a furyl group or a ##STR4## group wherein X and Y may be the same or different and each represent a hydrogen atom, a lower alkyl group, a trifluoromethyl group, a lower alkoxyl group or a halogen atom,
and a herbicide composition comprising the same as an active ingredient.
In agricultural production, weeds may cause various problems such as decrease in harvest yield, as well as, deterioration in quality of products, decreased efficiency in harvesting operation, etc. As a means to inhibit growth of weeds or to kill them at a fairly low cost, herbicides have recently been developed, however, there still remain some unsolved problems.
Thus, it has been earnestly desired to develope such herbicides that can exhibit stable herbicidal activity without giving any deleterious effect of chemical on crops under any environmental conditions including temperature, soil condition, etc., that can exhibit activity to a wide range of grasses (Gramineae) and broad leaf weeds and that are active to the weeds which conventional herbicides failed to kill, such as velvetleaf (Abutilon theophrasti), prickly sida (Sida spinosa), Cassia tora, common morningglory (Ipomoea purpurea), etc.
The present inventors have made extensive studies to overcome such problems, and as a result, found that a pirimidinyloxyalkanamide derivative of Formula I exhibits herbicidal effect widely on both of grasses (Gramineal) such as large crabgrass (Digitaria sanguinalis), barnyardgrass (Echinochloa crusgalli), etc. and broad leaf weeds such as common purslane (Portulaca oleracea), redroot pigweed (Amaranthus retroflexus) and common lambsquarters (Chenopodium album), and also high herbicidal activity on weeds which are difficult to be controlled by conventional herbicides, such as Abutilon theophrasti, Sida spinosa, Cassia tora and Ipomoea purpurea, without giving any adverse effect of chemical on various crops such as a paddy-rice seedling, wheat (Triticum aestivum, cotton (Gossypium hirusutum), soybean (Glycine max), sorghum (Sorghum bicolor), tomato (Lycopersicum esculentum), etc., accomplishing the present invention.
As patents related to the present invention, there may be mentioned Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 67653/1983, 113155/1983, 113156/1983 and 29645/1984, disclosing a series of phenoxyalkanoic acid amide derivatives.